Hermione's Hero
by hotfireryredheadginny
Summary: Hermione's parents gets divorced, and she doesn't know where to turn.... she turns to a person she thinks she can trust but what happens when she discovers she can't trust him? Who will she turn to then? Who will save her from herself?(I know this summar
1. Default Chapter

Hullo thank you for taking time to read my fanfiction.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO PART OF HARRY POTTER! THOUGH I DO WISH I OWNED TOM FELTON.. LOL!! WELL ANYWAY I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER, ALL THE WONDERFUL HARRY POTTER RIGHTS BELONG TO THE VERY TALENTED MS. J.K. ROWLING.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione laid on her bed and scribbled these words into her tear soaked diary.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Today I got awful news! My mum and dad are getting divorced! I can't believe it! They've been together for so long and now they are spliting up. Mum said she caught dad being a little too friendly with with an assistant at their office. Mum is moving to another house and opening a private office. I will spend half the summer which each, or that is how it is planned. I can't believe this is happening. I haven't been able to stop crying all day. I don't know what I'll do. I do not know who to turn to. I wish I could talk to Ron or Harry about it, but Ron's parents are still together and Harry...well he has never known his parents. I wish there was someone I could turn to. Ron is too busy writing to some mystery pen pal from America, and Harry has taking a liking to Ginny to Ron's disliking."  
  
Hermione looked up and starred off into space her mind lingered back to the argument she had over heard between her parents last night.  
  
  
  
"HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH?" She heard her mother shout "WE HAVE A KID TOGETHER, I GAVE YOU THE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE!!"  
  
"THE BEST YEARS OF YOUR LIFE? HA!" her father yelled. "WELL IF THESE WERE THE BEST YEARS OF YOUR LIFE I'M NOT STICKING AROUND TO SEE THE WORST!"  
  
"WELL, YOU CAN'T LEAVE BECAUSE I AM!" Her mother yelled. "SEE IF YOUR LITTLE BARBIE BITCH CAN TAKE CARE OF THE HOUSE AND BE YOUR PARTNER AT YOUR BUSSINESS, AND PUT UP WITH ALL OF YOUR INPERFECTIONS!"  
  
"MY INPERFECTIONS? JUST WHAT INPERFECTIONS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Hermione's father shouted back.  
  
"THE WAY YOUR SNORE EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, AND YOUR BELCH AND FART IN PUBLIC, AND THE WAY YOUR A NOSE HAIRS STICK OUT OF YOUR NOSE. AND OH, AND I CAN'T FORGET THE WAY YOUR HAIR IS BEGINING TO FALL OUT, AND THE WAY YOUR GUT IS BEGINING TO HANG LOWER THAN WHATS DOWN STAIRS!" Mrs. Granger yelled while pacing back and forth across the floor.  
  
"THAT WAS LOW!" Mr.Granger said "AND THE BARBIE BITCH, I MEAN MELINDA CAN TAKE CARE OF THE HOUSE AND MY MANLY NEEDS BETTER THAN YOU EVER COULD. YOU SHOULD SEE HOW FLEXIABLE SHE IS!" Then he walked out and slammed the door.  
  
Later on that day Mrs. Granger came up to Hermione's room and told her what she already guessed. Hermione still didn't know what to think.   
  
Deciding that she did need to talk to someone she got up and went to her desk.. She found some notebooke paper. She loved to use notebook paper when she wasn't at Hogwarts. She began to write a letter.  
  
"Dear Viktor,  
  
Hullo, I hope things are better with your family than mine. I'll save you the time of guessing what my delima is. My parents are getting divorced. Oh, Viktor I am clueless to what I am to do. They've always been together and when I've heard about other people's parents getting divorced I always thought thats them that it would never happen to me, but now it has.Viktor I have no one else to talk to, Harry is too busy day dreaming about Ginny who is off to some summer camp with one of her muggle friends and Ron well not that he would understand me anyway, but hes too busy writing to some pen pal in America. Please right back soon even if you don't know what I am going through. I need to hear from someone who I care about, for the rest of my world is falling apart. Viktor, I should have relixed this along time ago, but it took me awhile to relize it Viktor, but I love you.   
  
Love Yours Truely,  
  
Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione tied the letter to the leg of an owl she had burrowed from Hogwarts for summer time use. As the owl flew off Hermione stood on her balcony and watched it fly off. She sat down on her bed and sighed.... The next thing she knew her phone was ringing.   
  
"Hullo." She answered dully.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione." Ron answered a tone of excitment in his voice. "I really need some advice."  
  
"What is it now, Ron?" Hermione snapped. "You know other people have problems too. You know everyone comes to me for advice, but does anyone just ever call me up and ask if I need advice? Or do they call just to ask me if I'm okay? NO!"  
  
"I'm sorry, ' Mione. Are you okay?" Ron said with a sympathtic tone of voice.  
  
"I'M FINE!" Hermione snapped then slammed the reciever down onto the other part of the phone.  
  
Hermione then took the phone off the hook so that she could recieve no other phone calls. Then she put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands and cried. She was so confused about what she was going to do and she didn't really know who she could turn to and confide in. Thats why she had written Viktor, he was her only choice, and she had to admit even though he may not be the best choice but he was much better than nothing.  
  
Late that night when she was laying in bed unable to sleep an owl flew through the window. She was hoping it would going to be from Viktor, but she knew it was much to soon for a reply from him. It was Pig, Ron's owl. She sat up with a sigh as it bounced around her room. She turned on the light and untied the owl from his foot then he bounced back out of the window.  
  
She sat down on her bed and read the letter.  
  
"Dear 'Mione,  
  
I think you're phone is having trouble.. either that or the one dad had installed for me has went crazy! Dumb muggle machine, well anyway I'm glad to hear that you are doing fine, and I still need advice. My pen pal from America is transfering to Hogwarts this year. It's not that I'm not happy to meet her and all, its I don't if she'll like me in person or not, and you see I haven't exactly told her that I was poor... but just the opposite. Oh Hermione, I don't know what I'm going to do.. dad said my number would be on your callie ider so if you get time call me or write back.   
  
- Ron."  
  
((Note from writer Please read and review... I'll take the good and the bad... The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.)) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed :)

Chapter 2

Hermione couldn't believe him! How could he be so dense? Hadn't he learned that everything catches up to him?

"Damn him!" She said under her breath. She wasn't really angry at him tho. Atleast it gave her something else to think about besides her parents divorce.

"Ron,

You childish lackwit. Why would you lie to her? Haven't you learned anything about girls? I guess you haven't. Why am I even bothering to ask. Your brothers were right you do need professional help. When is she coming? I'm only asking because I need to know how much time I have to get you into shape to meet this girl. Now if I agree to help you I want you to know that I will be in control. Now what all did you feed this poor stupid girl. Ron, will you ever learn.

Mione

P.S. I AM NOT FINE!!!! MY PARENTS ARE GETTING DIVORCED!! HOW COULD I BE FINE? YOU ARE SUCH AN EMOTIONAL LACKWIT. OH, RON, WILL YOU EVER LEARN? What did Harry say about all this. Oh, let me guess you haven't even asked him. Have you? Well, write back soon."

Hemione tied it to her owl's leg and it took off. SHe sighed. How could Ron be so stupid.

A few minutes later another owl came through her window it was from VIktor.

"Finally." She said jumping up so quickly that she startled the owl.

"Dear Hermione,

I'm sorry about your parents, but even more sorry about this. I have to break up with you. I can't go on like this . I know you're seeing Ron or Harry or someone else. And besides we both know that this will not last. Well, hope we can stay friends.

Viktor."

Hermione was outraged. What else could possiably go wrong? Life was a total waste of time. She sobbed into a pillow. First her parents, then ron , and now viktor. What was there to live for? Atleast she could get her mind off of her troubles by helping Ron impress this dumb lackwit american girl. Her phone rang.

"Hey, Mione it's me." Ron's voice said from the other line.

"Hey." She said wiping her eyes.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing Viktor just dumped me. I feel so worthless."

"you know you're not worthless Hermione. Viktor's a prat."

"Whatever. So tell me about this girl whats her name?"

"Amanda"

"What did you tell her? I hope you didn't tell her you're the top in your class because the only way thats going to happen is if everyone else does absloutely nothing." Hermione said frowning.

"No. Just that I was totaly cool and totally rich. ARe you going to help me?"

"Yea, I don't know how, but yea. Well, I need to get some sleep. I have to sleep all this off. Goodnight." Hermione said then hung up the phone.

She stayed awake late into the night and cried. She tossed and turned. She finally cried herself to sleep around four in the morning.


End file.
